Talk:Ruby Rose vs. Eren Jaeger/@comment-3463132-20161027054333
Truthfully I don't like Eren or AoT- but he's got a few things going for him. (Yes Ruby does too- but I think what Eren has is better). 1) Regen Ruby doesn't know his weakspot and as I recall- Titans even come back from severed heads so just cutting it off apparently doesn't work. So she's going to need a lot of tries before she successfully kills him. That's if she can because of the following point. 2) Hardening Eren apparently gains the ability to make pillars of hardened material and empower his fists too. The pillars would be very useful in limiting Ruby's mobility plus it allows him a very potent possibility of disarming her if she were to stab into his hand and then he hardens it. Said armor allows him to break the armor of the armored titan- who was tanking cannon-fire and broke through one of the walls that giant city has (I think they're like 10 meters thick?). 3) Stamina Let's face it- Ruby's been shown getting tired in combat just a tad too often for it to be endearing and instead makes her look like physical activity for a long time adds up on her. Against a foe with sufficient staying-power, such as regen, she has fair odds of getting tired. With fatigue comes a lack of speed and power- the latter is a problem, the former is devastating. Eren by contrast has shown issues when he overuses the titan form but to my knowledge these come after he turns back- when in the form he remains fairly energetic despite fighting for quite a long time. 4) Strength But I'll be fair- Ruby's advantages 1) Speed Ruby and speed, nuff said, we'll likely disagree on what exactly her speed is but it's far, far above Eren. 2) Smaller body (Flat is justice) AHEM- Ruby is a smaller target- meaning Eren will have to work harder to hit her than she him. Combined with her speed, this makes her very difficult to fight for Eren unless she holds still. 3) Range Ruby DOES have a sniper rifle- bit lacking in actual firepower feats mind you but an advantage is an advantage. Not sure she's got super-accuracy feats either or else I'd be calling for possible cheap-shots on the eyes. So overall why go with Eren, Friendly? Simple- Ruby has no defined way of taking Eren down permanently and some of her advantages are lackluster. Her speed makes her hard to hit but for once isn't going to be able to get her a surer kill. Also if she stabs Eren isntead of slashes- she has a very real chance of losing her weapon when Eren moves. A similar scenario has already occured in the show where Ruby dug her scythe into the side of a ship- she then lost access to it. Her lack of a surefire kill-option coupled with a few less-than-stellar showings of stamina makes me think Eren might win a war of attrition.